


Stuck in The Clubhouse

by jonesyjones



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, No Smut, only a hickey hehe, stan and richie in love, stanley and richie main characters, the losers club (background), the losers club hanging out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonesyjones/pseuds/jonesyjones
Summary: Richie didn’t want to leave the clubhouse so early. Stanley agreed to stay with him. Unfortunately, they are stuck.





	Stuck in The Clubhouse

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for all mistakes but i think it’s better than my first work!<3 Hope you like it!

Clubhouse, the place created by Ben, the place where losers used to hang out. 

The group didn't know how Ben found it or anything but they all didn't care.

There were many comics, books, games, even a swing and the best attraction- the hammock. 

Each of them had access to the clubhouse. They could come in when they wanted. 

One day they all were hanging out. Beverly was smoking and chatting with Ben about his creature, Stan, Eddie, Bill were talking, Mike was listening to them,  
swinging on a swing. Richie wasn't paying attention to them, he was reading one of Ben's comics.

Everything was perfect.

"G-guys, it's getting late. I need to go." said Bill.

Everyone agreed, besides Richie. 

"I don't want to leave. It's early!" he disagreed.

"You can stay here." Eddie rolled his eyes. 

"Alone?"Richie snorted. 

Richie immediately looked at Stan.

"Stan?"

"No, Richie. I need to go." 

"Please? For me?" he begged.

"Uh, okay." 

"Okay, everyone else is leaving. Richie and Stan, stay safe!" yelled Beverly,  
climbing the ladder. 

"Safe is my middle name, Molly Ringwald." Richie joked, gaining a chuckle from the redhead. 

Everyone left. They were chatting, as always.

"When are you going home?"Stan asked. 

"I don't know." 

"We need to leave. It's probably dark outside and we live in fucking Derry." assumed Stanley. 

"Ugh, fine." groaned Richie as he got up. 

He climbed up the ladder. 

"Fuck. Stan..."Stanley cut him off.

"What?" he asked worriedly.

"It isn't opening..." he said. "We're stuck." 

"You're kidding, right?"he asked." Richie this isn't funny." 

"Try it yourself."Richie climbed down. 

Stanley tried to open the door but it didn't work.

The jewish boy looked VERY mad.

"What? It's not my fucking fault, Stanley!"Richie yelled. 

"How is it not you're fault? We could leave with Ben, Beverly, Mike, Bill and Eddie!"

"But we didn't. Get over it." Richie rolled his eyes and he lay down on a hammock.

Stan looked sad. He sighed and sat on the dirty chair. He looked down and sighed once again.

Richie looked at him as he took his eyes away of the comic. His facial features softened as he saw the look of Stan's face.

"Stan... babe. Come here."Richie was shocked at how naturally these words came out of his mouth. 

Stan walked closer to his best friend. Richie took his hands and invented their fingers together. 

"You're cold. Lay down." Richie got up. 

"Where are you going?" asked Stan softly. 

"Ben has some spare blankets and food here, so." Richie stroked Stan's cheek. 

He grabbed one blanket and came back to Stan.

They had fallen asleep with their legs intertwined, blanket between them. Stan's head laying on richie's chest. 

The last thing Stan could feel was richie's kisses on his jawline and forehead. 

***

Stan woke up to see Richie staring at him. Their legs still intertwined together. It was so comfortable, that Stan really didn't want to move.

"Good morning."said Richie, moving a curl from Stan's face. 

"Good morning, Richie."he smiled softly.

"How did you sleep?" he asked, his thumb rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Good, how about you?"

"Good."he answered. "Will your parents be mad?"Richie asked concerned.

"Nah, they're out of Derry."

"Oh. Mines probably figured out we have sleepover."

Stan only nodded. 

"I don't want to get up." said Stanley truthfully.

Richie chuckled to himself.

"Me too. But we don't need to move." he smiled and stroked Stan's cheek. 

Stan liked when Richie do that. When Richie was doing that, Stanley really wanted to push his lips onto his. 

Stan was staring at Richie's lips, thinking. But he quickly looked away, when he noticed what he was doing. He only hoped that Richie wouldn't notice, but he did. 

Richie wanted Stan to kiss him. He licked his lips hoping it will take Stan's attention back to his lips. Happily, it worked.

Stan brushed his thumb on Richie's lips. Finally he moved his face closer to the boys face. Richie was so excited for what was going to happen. 

Stanley hesitantly smashed his lips onto Richie's. Richie immediately kissed back. They were kissing delicately, but they started to getting further. 

Stan got on top of Richie. He pulled away from next kiss. His lips attacked the dark-haired boy's neck. Stan started sucking one spot, to make a hickey. Richie couldn't help but softly moan. Stan liked the sound of it, so he wanted to do anything just to hear it again. Richie put his hands under Stan's shirt, rubbing his back. 

Suddenly, they heard a noise. 

“They’re coming!” Richie whisper-yelled. 

Stan get off Richie, putting his head on his chest, you can say he returned to first position. 

“Looks like they didn’t care about being stuck underground.” chuckled Mike. 

“Richie and Stan, together?” snorted Eddie.

“S-shut u-p, Eddie. T-they are c-cute.”stuttered Bill. 

“Yeah, they are.” Beverly agreed.

“who would say that we would see them lying there like that?” chuckled Ben.

“Me, actually.”started Eddie. “Richie was flirting with me just to see if Stan cared.” 

“And he always did.” said Ben.


End file.
